Klaus
Klaus,' '''also referred as '''Zanza' or The Architect, is a reoccurring character in the ''Xenoblade'' series. He is the the true antagonist of ''Xenoblade Chronicles'' and the creator of the world in both Xenoblade Chronicles and ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2''. He created the universe of each game by using the Conduit. He is also responsible for the creation of the Blades. History Before the schism Klaus, was once a scientist working on a space station called the Beanstalk attempting to create a new universe by using the Conduit. During an attack by a group called the Saviorite Rebels, Professor Klaus took advantage of the situation to use the Conduit without the authorization of the station's Director. His experiment was mostly a success, as he created a new universe but he was separated in two entities: Zanza and The Architect. Many elements from the original world were also sent to distant dimensions. Zanza the Divine Galea, the woman who tried to stop his experiment was sent to the universe created by the Conduit along with the other half of Klaus. The two scientists were the only beings to emerge from the endless sea of the new universe but they emerged as Bionis and Mechonis, two Titans. As time passed, the two gods of this new universe started to be lonely and created life in their own image, eventually, Klaus became known as Zanza and Galea as Meyneth. Many years before the start of Xenoblade Chronicles, Zanza began to fear the day when his creations would leave him, considering it would mean his own demise since the God was feeding on them to survive. This, coupled with his growing loneliness and the fading of awareness of him among the denizens of Bionis, led Zanza to engineer a cycle of destruction and regeneration, in which all life must eventually be destroyed, returning to him to be recreated. Zanza possessed Arglas, a Giant from Bionis and is confined by the High Entia on Prison Island after trying to destroy Mechonis and all of its inhabitants with the help of his three disciples: Dickson, Alvis and Lorithia. 14 years before the events of the game, Zanza killed Shulk and his parents and used the body of the young Homs as a vessel to progressively retrieve his power. When Shulk's group arrives at Prison Island, the Mechon launch an attack. Zanza, in Arglas' body, makes a deal with Shulk: he will unlock the Monado's true strength if he is released from his shackles. Shulk eventually agrees and releases Zanza. However, just as Zanza appears to be back at full strength, Metal Face arrives with Face Nemesis and a horde of Faced Mechon and impales him with an Ether-destroying spear developed by Egil and Vanea.Zanza's body is dead, but his consciousness remains and continues to talk to Shulk as they fight the mechon. Although mentioned more than once, Zanza does not reappear in person until the events at the Mechonis Core when Shulk is shot in the back by Dickson, Zanza emerges from his body. He reveals his motives for possessing Shulk, as well his desire to endlessly destroy and regenerate all life, he defeats Egil and his Yaldabaoth as well as Meyneth herself who was inhabiting Fiora. Zanza then claims Meyneth's Monado and vanishes from the Core, teleporting to Prison Island. Here he causes it to sink inside the head of the Bionis, releasing copious amounts of ether and starting the process of turning the High Entia into Telethia. He uses the Bionis to attack the fleeing party, but Egil uses the Mechonis to defend them, and wounds the Bionis before he and the Mechonis are destroyed. Once in space, the team meets Zanza in his second form, a cross between the Bionis and the Mechonis' bodies. He welcomes them, and thanks Shulk for his role in delivering the two Monados to him. Zanza offers Shulk the position of his new disciple, but Shulk turns him down. Zanza expresses regret that he must wipe out the Homs, as he had "a desire for friendship". After this battle Alvis speaks to Zanza, informing him that even gods are restricted by providence. Zanza sees this as a betrayal and rebukes Alvis for disobeying him. Alvis asks Shulk to make a decision: "Does this world belong to Zanza? Or does it belong to you?" The Monado III gains a new symbol (神 (kanji for god/deity)), giving it the power to harm gods. Shulk use the Monado, and the god is finally destroyed which cause the death of his other half, The Architect. The creator of Alrest The other half of Klaus who stayed in the original universe was one of the only surviver of the schism, like his other half, Klaus obtained the powers of a god. With his new powers, Klaus wanted to recreate humanity so he planned a set of measures to ensure the renewal of the world. Firstly he created a substance who would becomes the Cloud Sea, the particules composing the Cloud Sea would have the task to slowly decompose the old world situated beneath the cloud and transfer the materials to the world situated above the clouds. He then created the Titans, those Titans would eventually give birth to new forms of life who would slowly evolve into a new humanity but those Titans had another purpose which was to produce Core Crystals, those Core Crystals would turn into Blades if they entered into resonance with any other life forms if the had the potential. Those Blades would collect informations of their surrounding and transmit to the three Aegises which were created by Klaus to ensure that the new humanity would not follow the path of his people and once a Blade would be old enough, they would turn into a Titan and give birth to more life forms and Blades. However, Ontos, one of the Aegis initiated a space time traveling system and disapeared in a distant Dimension. Once humanity started to emerge, they refered to their world as Alrest and Klaus would be named "The Architect" by his creations and wait for his inevitable death due to the actions of his other half. Much later, Amalthus tried to contact his creator but only found a desolated Elysium and the two remaining Aegises: Logos(Malos) and Pneuma(Pyra/Mythra). Amalthus stole the two Blades and The Architect let him do it as he wasn't willing to interfer with his creation's doing. Amalthus awakened Logos who became influenced by the broken man due to their resonance and became a being who only seek destruction which led to the Aegis War when Pneuma was awakened by Addam Origo to counter Logos. 500 years after, Logos was still in search for answers about his existence. He climbed the world tree and reached Elysium where he threatened The Architect before realizing that he couldn't harm his creator. Soon after, Rex, Pneuma and the rest of the party reached the Architect who explained the nature of this world to them before asking them to stop Logos. Logos plan to use Artifice Aion to destroy Alrest and confront the party while being in control of the Artifice, during the fight, The Architect sensed Zanza's death approaching and hence his own so he send his final command to the world, the Cloud sea would disappear and the Titan would start to fuse in a new land for all the people of Alrest. The Architect faded away shortly after that, wishing a bright future for his creations. Following his demise, The Conduit disapeared, removing the source of power used by the Artifices, the Aegises, and the World Tree. As an enemy (Xenoblade Chronicles) Mechonis Core Stats Arts Final Boss - First Form Stats Arts ※ Zanza will always start with this art which will summon two Zanza Guardians during the battle. Final Boss - Second Form Stats Arts Final Boss - Third Form Stats Arts Trivia Category:Xenoblade Humans Category:Deities Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Xenoblade Chronicles characters Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 characters Category:Xenoblade Chronicles enemies Category:Xenoblade Chronicles bosses